Bella y Culpable
by Lian Potter
Summary: Hermione Granger es acusada de asesinar a una cortesana con la cual comparte un gran parecido, obligándola a esconderse. Lord James Harry Potter se ve forzado a ayudarla por el pago de una deuda de honor con un familiar de ella. Al enterarse de que se hace pasar por una cortesana para hallar al asesino lord Harry le enseña a comportarse como una, con la idea de disuadirla.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Los personajes de esta historia a excepción de Lían Malfoy, pertenecen a J.k. Rowlling, por otro lado la trama de esta historia (18 capítulos) pertenecen a Gail Ranstrom, sólo el epilogo es parte de la invención de mi mente.**

**Se que había prometido no publicar más hasta no terminar con mis historias, pero esta historia la acabo de leer y me gusto tanto que quiero compartirla con ustedes con nuestra pareja favorita Harry&Hermione.**

**Es una historia con contenido sexual explícito, a aquellas personas que les desagrade la literatura erótica están avisadas, el que proceda con la lectura es responsabilidad suya. **

"_**Bella y culpable"**_

Cuando la acusaron de asesinar a una cortesana que guardaba un extraño parecido con ella. Hermione Granger se vio obligada a esconderse. El único hombre que podía protegerla era su enemigo., el reputado juerguista y jugador lord Harry Potter.

Por culpa de una deuda de honor, lord Harry no tenía otra opción que acoger a la entrometida dama, pero cuando se enteró de su plan de hacerse pasar por cortesana para desenmascarar a un villano, decidió impedir tan ridícula idea. Convencido de que así conseguiría disuadirla Harry le enseñó a comportarse como una cortesana…

**Una vez más aclaro que no hago esto con fines lucrativos u económicos, sólo por el placer de compartir una historia que me parece maravillosa con ustedes, el título es el mismo del libro, así que quien quiera leer la original la puede encontrar con ese título, la editorial es Harlequín y el autor es Gail Ranstrom.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Bella y culpable"**_

**Capítulo 1.- Como dos gotas de agua**

_18 de agosto de 1820_

Fragmentos de sombra dibujaban formas cambiantes en el camino de guijarros de Vauxhall Gardens. Se oyó un suspiro. Un gemido. ¿Sería el viento? Hermione no era aprensiva, pero nunca le había gustado estar sola en la oscuridad. Los objetos, reales o imaginarios, desaparecieron con la próxima ráfaga de brisa. Avanzó a tropezones, convencida de que sus amigas habían recorrido aquel mismo camino para ver los fuegos artificiales junto al río, sólo unos momentos antes. ¿Se habría extraviado en la oscuridad?

Los arbustos cercanos crujieron y un escalofrío de pánico le subió por la columna. ¿Era la brisa del arroyo, o serían Parvati y Padma que habían vuelto a por ella? ¿ O quizá fuera aquel desconocido envuelto en un manto escarlata con quien se había tropezado antes? No había podido verle el rostro, pero el hombre pareció sorprenderse cuando ella se giró para mirar la mano que le había puesto en el brazo, como si esperara que fuera otra persona.

Volvió a tropezar y se apoyó en un tronco para guardar el equilibrio. Los reflejos de la luna proyectaban una mezcla caleidoscópica de sombras y luces entre las ramas y las hojas, pero esa vez no había confusión posible. El objeto con el que había tropezado era una mujer. Parecía una muñeca olvidada en el suelo. Yacía boca abajo y estaba parcialmente cubierta bajo un arbusto de madreselva.

Hermione la reconoció por el vestido blanco. Era casi idéntico al suyo, con el mismo lazo de satén rosa que adornaba el escote.

Había visto a esa joven aquella misma tarde, junto a la entrada.

Parvati, que había vuelto del excusado, se había detenido al verla.

- Dios mío, Hermione, podría ser tu hermana gemela- le había dicho- Tiene el mismo pelo castaño que tú-

Hermione se arrodilló junto a la chica y la tocó en el hombro.

-¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra mal? ¿Necesita ayuda?- le preguntó, luchando contra el pánico que amenazaba con desbordarla- ¿Señorita?- volvió a llamarla, zarandeándole el hombro suavemente.

Un débil gemido le aceleró el corazón. Tiró del hombro y le dio la vuelta a la mujer, y al retirar las manos se las encontró húmedas y pegajosas. Una mancha irregular se expandía en el corpiño de la joven, y Hermione se quedó espantada por la expresión de pánico y desesperación que vio en su rostro.

-Oh, gracias a Dios que… eres tú. De… tenlo- le susurró con voz temblorosa- No… no dejes que salga impune. Prométemelo.

- ¿Impune?- pregunto Hermione- ¿Salir impune de qué, señorita?-

-Del a… asesinato. Prométemelo…- su voz se debilitaba por momentos- Ten cuidado, Hermione… te ha visto e irá a por ti-

-¿La conozco, señorita? ¿Quién vendrá a por mí? ¿Y quién ha sido asesinado?-

-Las otras… y… yo- respondió con un agónico suspiro- Detenlo… antes… de…-

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió las venas de Hermione.

No, no tenía sentido. La chica soltó otro suspiro y pareció quedar inconsciente en sus brazos.

Hermione volvió a agitarla y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado.

-¡Señorita!- la llamo con ansiedad- ¡Lo prometo, señorita! ¡Se lo prometo! Pero dígame algo, por favor… -

La joven tenía los ojos abiertos. ¿Por qué no le respondía?

- ¿Señorita?- gritó Hermione.

Se inclinó hacia delante, enredándose los cabellos que se habían soltado del tocado en las ramas de la madreselva. Un objeto yacía en la tierra, a su lado, y sin pensarlo lo recogió. La luna se reflejo en el filo…

- ¡Un cuchillo!-

Dio un salto hacia atrás y cayó sobre el trasero en el suelo, aturdida. No, aquello no podía ser cierto. Los ojos de la joven seguían abiertos… ¡No podía estar muerta!

Respiró con dificultad, intentando llenarse los pulmones de aire. Temía estar a punto de desmayarse. No conseguía calmarse ni comprender el horror que yacía ante ella. Con el cuchillo aún en la mano, dobló las piernas y apoyo la frente en las rodillas, intentando sofocar las náuseas.

-¿Qué demonios…?-

Levanto la mirada y vio a un desconocido mirándola horrorizado.

-¡Que alguien traiga una luz!- gritó el hombre.

Un momento después, el pequeño claro estaba lleno de rostros familiares y desconocidos. Parvati y Padma se adelantaron y la miraron boquiabiertas. El señor Patil, el padre de las chicas, se arrodilló al lado de la joven y le tomo el pulso.

-¿Qué ha pasado, señorita Granger? – le preguntó.

-No lo sé- chilló ella- La señorita Katie Bell fue a casa y me dejó sola. Intentaba llegar al río para ver los fuegos artificiales y tropecé…-tragó saliva y vio que tenía sangre en el vestido y en las manos. Y en el cuchillo que aún sostenía.

Un caballero vestido de negro se adelantó y observo la escena. Hermione había visto al doctor Gilderoy Lockhart en fiestas y veladas, e incluso había bailado con él un par de veces. Ahora que estaba allí, todo empezaría a cobrar sentido.

El doctor miró el cuerpo.

- Pero si es Jane Mathews! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué hace usted con ella, señorita Granger? No es el tipo de compañía que esperaría ver con usted- ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

-La he encontrado aquí- respondió, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

El doctor se arrodilló junto al señor Patil y tocó el cuello de la chica.

- Sólo lleva muerta unos minutos- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza- El cuchillo le atravesó el corazón. De ahí la abundante hemorragia. Su asesino debe de estar cubierto de sangre. ¿Qué ha pasado, señorita Granger?-

Ella desvió la mirada hacia la chica.

-Estaba… la encontré… - se le quebró la voz y miró al grupo que la rodeaba. Todos la miraban horrorizada. Santo Dios, ¿podría estar el asesino entre ellos? ¿Podría esta mirándola en esos momentos? ¿Sería ella la siguiente, como la chica había predicho?

- Me… me tropecé con ella- dijo débilmente.

- ¿Y el arma?- preguntó él, señalando el cuchillo- ¿De dónde lo ha sacado?

- Estaba en el suelo… junto a ella-

- ¿Cómo está tan cubierta de sangre, señorita Granger?-

-¡Espere un momento!- intervino el señor Patil- ¿Qué está insinuando? La señorita Granger es una dama. Jamás se metería en problemas.

Parvati y Padma asintieron, corroborando la opinión de su padre.

-La señorita Granger sólo ha estado desaparecida durante diez minutos- siguió el señor Patil.

-La señorita Mathews lleva muerta menos de cinco- dijo el doctor Lockhart- ¿Había alguien más por aquí cerca, señorita Granger? ¿Alguien que pueda verificar su testimonio?-

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía recordar su propio nombre. Sólo era conciente del pánico y la inquietud que la dominaban.

El doctor Lockhart se volvió hacia el grupo de curiosos

-¿Ha visto alguien a algún sospechoso por los caminos?-

Nadie respondió. Unos cuantos se miraron con recelo entre ellos. Hermione buscó algún rostro amigo, alguien que lo hubiera presenciado todo y pudiera resolver el misterio. Pero todos eran desconocidos.

¡Oh no! No todos eran desconocidos. Un hombre más alto que el resto y muy atractivo se abrió camino entre la multitud y observó la escena. Contempló el cadáver de la joven, la gente que se apiñaba en el pequeño claro y finalmente se fijó en ella. El brillo fugaz de sus ojos esmeralda delató que la había reconocido.

¡Lord Harry James Potter! La última persona a la que hubiera querido encontrarse en semejantes circunstancias. Cuánto debería estar deleitándose con aquel momento…

Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Para ser un barón de respetable familia, había caído muy bajo. Debería estar desplumando a algún pobre muchacho en las casa de juego de Covent Garden. Era un demonio… un jugador despiadado y sin escrúpulos. Y era absurdo pensar que pudiera llevar una vida tan mundana que incluyera visitas al jardín de las delicias.

Se arrodilló junto al doctor Lockhart y observó detenidamente el cuerpo.

- Jane Mathews- murmuró con el ceño fruncido, y pasó una mano sobre el rostro de la chica para cerrarle los ojos- ¿Qué ha pasado Lokchart?-

-Recibió una puñalada en el corazón. No lleva muerta ni cinco minutos. La señorita Granger estaba… ella fue quien la encontró.

Potter la miró con un destello de sorpresa en los ojos.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí, señorita Granger?-

-Me dirigía al río a reunirme con los Patil. Me tropecé con el cuerpo mientras caminaba por el sendero- explicó ella, volviendo a pasar la mirada por el grupo de curiosos. Si el asesino se enteraba de que la joven le había hablado… previniéndola contra él, ¿iría a por ella? No, tenía que mantener en secreto las últimas palabras de la chica- Ya… ya estaba muerta cuando la encontré- concluyó, horrorizada al oír su propia voz histérica.

Lord Potter alargó un brazo y le abrió con delicadeza los dedos que aferraban el cuchillo. De pronto ella se dio cuenta de que debía de parecer muy sospechosa… con las manos y el vestido cubiertos de sangre, el pelo suelto y despeinado y un cuchillo en la mano. Un escalofrío la recorrió, estremeciéndola.

Lord Potter frunció aún más el entrecejo.

-Éste no es momento para ser remilgada, señorita Granger. Haga el favor de controlarse.

Ella cerró la boca de golpe y se abrazó fuertemente, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

-Buena chica- dijo él con una sonrisa, y se volvió hacia los curiosos- Apártense, por favor. Están pisando las huellas. Que alguien llame a la policía. Y que alguien traiga una manta.

Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de la chica.

-Es muy joven- dijo.

-Mucho- corroboró lord Potter-

-¿No… no debería ir alguien en busca de sus padres?- preguntó, cediendo finalmente a las lágrimas. Bajó rápidamente la mirada, pues no quería que lord Potter viera su debilidad.

- No creo que tenga padres- dijo él.

- ¿La conocía?

- Sí, nos habíamos conocido- respondió el tranquilamente.

-Entonces, ¿quién es su tutor?-

- No tenía tutor. Era una mujer… independiente.

Hermione sintió cómo se ruborizaba al mirarlo a los ojos. Una mujer independiente. Sospechaba que sabía lo que aquello significaba.

- Aun así, lord Potter, alguien debió de traerla aquí-

El señor Patil intervino y miró enojado a lord Potter.

-No debería estar hablando con la señorita Granger. Ésta no es conversación para una joven inocente.

-Ella ha demostrado más sentido común que todos ustedes- replicó Potter, dirigiéndose a la multitud- Que alguien busque a los acompañantes de la señorita Mathews. ¿Ha venido usted con el señor Patil?- le preguntó a Hermione.

-Sí- respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

-Entonces váyase con él. No debe quedarse aquí. ¿Dónde está su tía?-

-Ella y el señor Dumbeldore se han ido a Italia de viaje de bodas. No volverán hasta dentro de un mes, creo.

-¿Dónde se quedará usted, por si la policía requiere su presencia?

- En casa de los Patil-

-En ese caso, le aconsejo que permanezca tranquilamente con los Patil hasta que su tía regrese. ¿Cree que le será posible hacerlo, señorita Granger?-

¿Estaba insinuando que era una cría rebelde e insolente qué no sabía cómo comportarse? Se levantó con la cabeza muy alta y agitó sus faldas al pasar a su lado. Parvati y Padma la tomaron cada una de un brazo y se la llevaron del claro. Cuando ella miró por encima del hombro, vio a Lord Potter con un extraño brillo en los ojos. ¿Estaría sospechando que ella era la asesina?

…

La taberna de Whitefriars era el tipo de lugar lúgubre y escondido del que muy poca gente se percataría. Harry podría haber comprado todo el local con lo que había pagado en alquiler durante los cuatro últimos años. Pero resultaba muy conveniente disponer de un sitio seguro en el que poder encontrarse con aquellas personas con las que era preferible no ser visto.

Subió por las escaleras traseras, extrajo su puñal de la bota, forzó la cerradura y se deslizó en el interior, preparado para cualquier cosa que lo estuviera esperando. En aquella parte de la ciudad, los allanamientos de morada eran algo común. Volvió a guardarse el puñal, agarró un poco de yesca de una cesta para encender la chimenea y la lámpara de aceite que había sobre la mesa. Una botella de whisky y dos vasos completaron sus preparativos. No había ninguna concesión a la elegancia en un lugar como aquél.

Sir Sirius Orión Black llegó justo a tiempo. Harry lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué demonios es tan urgente para sacarme de la cama de Arabella?-

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Sir Canuto, como era conocido por sus amigos, era todo un mujeriego. Alto y delgado con ojos azules y pelo negro, nunca le faltaba la compañía femenina, aunque era lo bastante cauto como para limitar sus atenciones amorosas a las cortesanas. Así no tendría que enfrentarse nunca al padre o al hermano furiosos de alguna chica inocente.

Canuto se sentó y Harry le sirvió un vaso de whisky.

-Jane Mathews ha muerto-

Canuto se atragantó a mitad de un trago-

- ¿Jane? Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Asesinada-

-¿Has sido tú?

Harry suspiró.

- Admito que esa idea se me pasó por la cabeza más de una vez, pero no. Si hubiera tenido alguna relación con Lord Voldemort, podría haber sido nuestra mejor pista desde que ese bastardo se atrincheró en Tánger hace años. Jane sabía que las mujeres estaban desapareciendo, pero le advertí que se mantuviera al margen. La muy cabezota no me dijo que estaba decidida a llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. Sabía que yo no se lo permitiría.

- Una lástima. Jane era muy hábil. Conocía todos los trucos del oficio- musitó sir Canuto. Levantó el vaso en un brindis silencioso y apuró el contenido- ¿Qué haremos después de este contratiempo?-

-Aún estoy intentando decidirlo- le dijo Harry- Han surgido… complicaciones-

-¿Qué tipo de complicaciones?

Harry visualizó a Hermione Granger, inclinada sobre el cuerpo de Jane, sosteniendo el cuchillo y manchada de sangre. El doctor Lockhart había dicho que el asesino estaría cubierto de sangre, y Harry había vigilado las puertas hasta el amanecer. Nadie había salido con manchas de sangre… salvo la señorita Granger. Pero ella no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de Jane, a pesar de las pruebas que sugerían lo contrario.

La otra posibilidad, mucho menos probable pero más inquietante, era que la víctima del asesino hubiera sido la señorita Granger y no Jane Mathews. Las dos vestían de manera muy similar, y Hermione Granger se parecía tanto a la cortesana que podría haber confundido al asesino. De ser así, había que prevenirla.

-¿Harry?-

-Sólo estoy pensando- murmuró él, volviendo a llenar los vasos de whisky. Se sentó y bajó la voz- Una joven relacionada con unos amigos míos fue encontrada junto al cuerpo de Jane. El médico pensó que tal vez hubiera estado buscando a Jane-

Canuto sonrió.

-Pero tú no lo crees, ¿verdad?-

Harry se encogió de hombros. En realidad, ¿qué sabía de la señorita Granger, salvo que ella lo detestaba… y no sin razón? el había estado a punto de ser el causante de la muerte de su primo tres meses antes.

-No puedo imaginarme por qué lo haría- dijo sinceramente- Parece tener la misma edad que Jane, pero es mucho más inocente. +Es lógico pensar que una joven tan protegida y mimada como ella se quedaría tan horrorizada al encontrar un cadáver como para suponer que la estuviera buscando. Pero después que se marchara con los Patil, encontramos una nota en el bolso de Jane con la dirección de los Patil y en la que se especificaba que la señorita Granger estaría en Vauxhall Gardens esta noche. Eso hace preguntarse si era Jane quien la estaba buscando por alguna otra razón.

-¿Podría haber matado esa muchacha a Jane?- se aventuró a preguntar Canuto.

-¿Por qué?-

Canuto se encogió de hombros.

-La señorita Granger es tan parecida a Jane que podría ser su gemela-

-¡Ésa si que es una posibilidad!- exclamó Canuto- ¿Podrían ser hermanas?-

No es probable. La señorita Granger tiene una hermana mayor y un hermano menor. Su familia vivía en el campo, donde es imposible que su padre tuviera una hija con una cortesana o que su madre tuviera una aventura.

Una lenta sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Canuto.

-Si la señorita Granger es tan hermosa como nuestra Jane, tiene que ser una auténtica belleza. Tal vez debería conocerla…-

-Es más guapa que Jane, y mucho más inocente. Pero no te acerques a ella, Canuto. Es una muchachita muy problemática.

-¿Hay algún sospechoso?-

-Sólo la señorita Granger, según parece. Nadie vio a nadie más por los caminos ni siguiendo a Jane. La señorita Granger tal vez no tuviera ningún motivo, pero eso no parece importarle a las autoridades. De momento es todo lo que tienen. No me gustaría estar en su pellejo-

-No la arrestarán, ¿verdad?-

Harry se quedó pensativo. No le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a esa chiquilla, pero no quería que su primo sufriera. El hombre le había salvado la vida, después de todo.

-Espero que no, Canuto, pero no es asunto nuestro. Su familia cuidará de ella. Tenemos que centrarnos en Lord Voldemort. ¡Maldita sea! Creía que teníamos algo con Jane. Ahora tendremos que empezar otra vez-

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?-

-Volver a las casas de juego-

Canuto sonrió.

-Y yo a la cama de las cortesanas-

…

Sentada en el salón de lady Malfoy, Hermione observaba los rostros que la rodeaban. Lady Lían Malfoy, Nympadora Lupin y Lady Ginevra Creavey la contemplaban horrorizadas, y, lo que era peor aún, ¡enmudecidas! Aquellas damas, que componían la Wednesday League, se dedicaban a hacer justicia en secreto para las mujeres agraviadas. Habían visto y oído historias mucho peores que la de Hermione, pero sólo una implicaba a una de sus miembros. Hasta ese día.

Finalmente, Lían parpadeó y cerró la boca. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, como si temiera haber perdido la voz.

-¡Querida Hermione, esto es horrible!

-Hay más- dijo ella, juntando las manos en el regazo para impedir que le temblaran- Por alguna razón, la señorita Mathews sabía mi nombre. Me llamó Hermione. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?-

-¿Has dicho que tenía un vestido igual que el tuyo?- preguntó Lían- tal vez le preguntó a alguien quien eras-

Hermione se estremeció, recordando el horror de la pasada noche.

-Demasiadas coincidencias. Desafía toda lógica-

-Todo lo sucedido es ilógico- afirmó Nymphadora.

- aún hay más. Antes de irme de Vauxhall, la policía encontró una nota en el bolso de la señorita Mathews con mi nombre y mi dirección escritos. Me retuvieron y me hicieron preguntas, y me dijeron que hoy se pasarían por la casa de los Patil para tomar una muestra de mi escritura- dijo, sintiendo cómo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago- le dijeron al señor Patil que no me perdiera de vista hasta que hubieran comprobado mi versión de los hechos, pero me he escapado porque sabía que estaríais preocupadas al enteraros de las noticias. ¿No os parece que están sospechando de mí?-

Lady Ginevra, Ginny para sus amigas frunció el ceño.

-Pero eso es ridículo. Tú no le harías daño ni a una mosca-

-No- corroboró ella- Pero ellos no lo saben. Sólo saben lo que vieron.

-¿Lord Harry James Potter estaba allí?- preguntó Ginny.

-Me aconsejó que me fuera a casa y me quedara allí hasta que todo hubiera pasado. ¿Os lo podéis creer?-

-es un buen consejo Hermione- dijo Ginny- Pero en vez de volver con los Patil, creo que deberías quedarte conmigo-

-O conmigo- ofreció Lían.

-O conmigo- ofreció Nymphadora- Deberías quedarte con una de nosotras. Me temo que el señor Patil no entendería lo que estamos dispuestas a hacer.

-¿Y qué estamos dispuestas a hacer?- preguntó Hermione.

-Investigar la muerte de la señorita Mathews, naturalmente. En cuanto demostremos tu inocencia, la policía te dejará en paz- anunció Lían, muy segura de sí misma- Y no se atrevería a molestarte si estás conmigo y Draco. Él jamás lo permitiría.

Hermione encontró consuelo en la ayuda que aquellas mujeres le ofrecían. Pero no podía tolerar que se sacrificaran por ella. No quería que ninguna de ellas corriera peligro, cuando era su vida y su futuro lo que estaba en juego. Tampoco podía hablarles de las últimas palabras de Jane… advirtiéndole que ella sería la próxima. Ni de que había prometido detener al asesino de Jane. No la perderían de vista si supieran aquella información.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Draco está ascendiendo en su carrera política y no haré nada que pueda perjudicarlo. Y, Ginny, sé que a tu hermano le han ofrecido el puesto de Lord Weasley, por lo que no puedo permitir que este escándalo lo salpique. Igual que a ti, Nymphadora.

Lían frunció el ceño.

-Aprecio tu sensibilidad al respecto, Hermione, pero tu seguridad está por encima de todo. Le escribiremos a tu hermana enseguida. Ella y Longbottom volverán de las Highlands para ocuparse de esto. Pero eso será dentro de dos o tres semanas. Es posible que Minerva y el señor Dumbledore vuelvan mientras tanto, pero no podemos contar con ello. Debemos buscarte un lugar seguro. Y no creo que el señor Patil tenga los contactos necesarios. Te quedarás con una de nosotros.

Hermione juntó las manos. Oh, cuánto deseaba poder aceptar la invitación de lady Malfoy. Pero, por mucho miedo que tuviera, aquellas mujeres no se merecían que el escándalo las afectara. Respiró hondo y se preparó para mentir.

-Tengo mis propios planes. Ya he preparado mi equipaje y les he dejado una nota a los Patil diciendo que me buscaré un alojamiento en otra parte- dijo, y alzó una mano para acallar las preguntas- No, no os diré con quién. No quiero que tengáis que mentir si las autoridades os preguntan. Todo está arreglado y estaré muy segura-

-¿Qué harás?-

Hermione reprimió sus temores y volvió a respirar hondo.

-Permaneceré oculta hasta que se resuelva el misterio. Por favor, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Lady Lían suspiró.

-Empezaremos a investigar, Hermione. Ahora la Wednesday League lucha por una de las nuestras. Alguien tiene que descubrir algo.

-¿Tienes dinero suficiente?- preguntó lady Ginny.

-Eso creo- respondió Hermione. Tenía poco más de diez libras, peri si ellas supieran que pensaba investigar el asesinato por ella misma, la atarían a la silla y la mantendrán encerrada hasta que su familia fuera a buscarla.

Lady Lían volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a verte, Hermione?

-¡por Dios! Puede que no sea ni una semana. Es posible que la policía encuentre hoy al asesino y yo pueda volver con los Patil mañana.

-¿Prometes que te reunirás con nosotras de vez en cuando?-

Era un precio muy bajo por la tranquilidad de sus compañeras.

-lo prometo. Pero si la policía me está buscando, registrará vuestras casas. ¿Nos podemos reunir en La Meilleure Robe?

Nymphadora asintió.

-Madam Olympe nos acomodará, y pondremos a trabajar en el caso al señor Hagrid enseguida. Nos vendrá bien contar con su ayuda, siendo agente de Bow Street. Si necesitas algo, dinero, refugio o ayuda, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotras-

-Si- respondió ella- Lo sé-

-tengo miedo por ti, Hermione. Las calles de Londres están llenas de peligros- le advirtió lady Ginny- Hay todo tipo de gente sin escrúpulos esperando para aprovecharse de una mujer indefensa.

Hermione se levantó y se alisó la falda.

-Tendré cuidado, lady Ginny, y estaré segura en mi escondite. Lo único que debe preocuparte es lo mucho que voy a aburrirme- dijo con un soplo de inspiración.

**Lían Potter**

**Nos vemos en otra ocasión n_-**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Bella y culpable"**_

**Capítulo 2.- En rescate de la damisela**

-Lo lamento, señorita MacNair, pero no puedo ofrecerle una habitación- le dijo el recepcionista del hostal femenino Emery a Hermione- Nuestra política nos prohíbe hospedar a jóvenes sin acompañante-

Hermione pasó la mirada por el impecable vestíbulo, que a esa hora de la tarde estaba casi desierto, y se preguntó cuánto costaría sobornar a un recepcionista.

-Le aseguro, señor, que mi tía llegará esta noche. Le… le pagaré una cantidad extra si eso lo tranquiliza-

El recepcionista alzó sus espesas cejas.

-¿Esta noche? ¿Ha estado usted sola moviéndose por la ciudad?-

-Me… me envió por delante-

-Eso no es muy frecuente, señorita MacNair. Tal vez usted y su… tía estarían más cómodas en Desmond-

¡No lo creía! Pensaba que era una mujer de dudosa virtud. Nunca le habían negado el acceso a ningún sitio, y aquello era una ofensa que apenas podía soportar en silencio. De no haber sido tan importante mantener la discreción, le habría dado a ese hombre su merecido. Con las mejillas ardiéndole de indignación, agarró su maleta y salió a la calle.

En realidad, ya había probado en el hostal Desmond y también allí la habían rechazado, al igual que en otros tres hostales. Podía volver a casa de la tía Minerva, en Bloomsburry Square, pero eso sería como caminar por Bow Street anunciando su nombre.

Reprimiendo las lágrimas, encontró un banco vacío en la plaza que había frente al hostal y se sentó, frustrada y abatida. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar para la noche y el estómago le rugía. Nunca había tenido que depender de sí misma para sobrevivir, y poco a poco se iba apoderando de ella al miedo al fracaso.

Tras un breve descanso, se levantó y echo a andar.

Su última posibilidad de encontrar un refugio para la noche estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Rezó para que el pequeño piso sobre la tienda de _madame_ Olympe aún estuviera disponible. Si pudiera quedarse allí unos días, todo aquello se solucionaría.

Llegó a La Melleure Robe justo cuando _madame_ Olympe estaba cerrando la puerta. La modista le abrió, la dejó pasar antes de echar el cerrojo y bajar la persiana. Hermione miró a su alrededor a la tenue luz del vestíbulo y dejó la maleta sobre una silla para quitarse los guantes.

_Madame_ Olympe miró la calle desde detrás de la persiana antes de volverse hacia ella.

-¡Pero, _chérie_! ¿Dónde has estado? Mi marido ha estado buscándote todo el día-

-¿El señor Hagrid ha estado buscándote? ¿Por qué?-

-Las damas nos han contado lo sucedido. Pero nosotros ya lo sabíamos. Las órdenes de Bow Street son encontrarte y llevarte a la comisaría para interrogarte.

-Maldición- masculló ella en voz baja- Ahora sí que tendré que permanecer oculta. ¿Sigue vacía la habitación de arriba, _madame_?-

- No, _cherié_. La alquilé hace meses-

-Entonces debo irme enseguida- dijo Hermione, reprimiendo las lágrimas mientras volvía a ponerse los guantes-

-¡Pero espera! Rubeus no te delatará. Te quedarás con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?-

No podía dejar que el señor Hagrid arriesgara su trabajo, a su familia ni su reputación más que sus otras amigas.

- Gracias, madame, pero no puedo. Se me acaba de ocurrir una solución- mintió.

-¿No te quedarás a hablar con Rubeus?

-Dígale que vendré pasado mañana. Esta tarde tengo una reunión con las otras damas. Una vez que me haya instalado, podré pensar en lo que debo hacer.

Harry atravesó Leicester Square en dirección a Green Street. A medida que oscurecía, el tráfico se iba reduciendo. Llegaría a casa en unos minutos. O, al menos, al lugar al que llamaba casa. Prefería la modesta vivienda de Salisbury Street a su nueva mansión en Curzon Street.

Sí… en Salisbury Street sus pisadas no resonaban en suelos de mármol ni le recordaban su soledad. Pero incluso allí lo asaltaban los recuerdos de Cho Chang. Cho, la primera mujer a la que había amado en su vida. Su muerte pesaba en su conciencia día tras día. Noche tras noche. Sabía que nunca podría olvidarla hasta que no encontrara al hombre responsable de su muerte.

Cuatro años antes, cuando se lanzó a la caza del infame Lord Voldemort para poner fin a su trata de blancas, no se había dado cuenta del precio que tendría que pagar… que ella tendría que pagar. Antes de poder acabar con los secuestros de Lord Voldemort, más mujeres habían muerto. Mujeres que podrían haberse salvado si… ¿Si qué? ¿Si él hubiera sido más diligente? ¿Si hubiera descubierto antes a los partidarios de Lord Voldemort? Pero no había sido así. Y ahora el pensamiento de lo que podría haber sido era un reproche continuo. Y el recuerdo de las que habían muerto… Oh, Dios, ni siquiera podía pensar en las otras. Ahora tendría que añadir a Jane Mathews a la lista creciente de pérdidas. Debería haber sido más firme con ella cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba metiendo las narices en el caso de las mujeres desaparecidas. Haberla encerrado bajo llave hasta que el peligro hubiera pasado. Si hubiera sabido que se estaba involucrando en asuntos que no la concernían…

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar los malos pensamientos. No tenía sentido regodearse en el dolor y el remordimiento. Aceleró el paso y se detuvo junto a un puesto ambulante para comprar una manzana. Aprovechó el momento para mirar a los alrededores. Así había menos probabilidades de que lo sorprendieran.

Los hombres volvían a sus casas después del trabajo, las mujeres salían de las tiendas cargadas de frutas y verduras y los niños resbalaban en el suelo al intentar seguir el paso de sus institutrices.

Y allí, sentada en un banco, con una maleta a sus pies y tratando de pasar inadvertida, había una mujer muy parecida a la señorita Hermione Granger. Disfrutando de sus últimas horas de libertad, sin duda. Harry le dio un mordisco a la manzana roja y la observó por un momento. Sí, era la señorita Granger. No podría haber dos mujeres como ella en Londres. Dios sólo creaba un ejemplar por generación… tal vez por milenio. Incluso Jane no había sido más que una pobre copia.

Avanzo hacía ella, preguntándose si debería hablarle. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, se fijo en la expresión acongojada de su rostro y en que tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. ¿Había estado llorando?

-¿Problemas, señorita Granger?- le preguntó.

Ella levantó la cabeza con brusquedad, asustada. Parecía que, por una vez, él jugaba con ventaja en su encuentro.

La señorita Granger arrugó el pañuelo y se lo metió en la manga de su vestido azul. Se encogió de hombros y adopto una expresión altanera.

-No me parece que sea de su incumbencia, lord Potter-

Él sonrió. El continuo desprecio que ella le demostraba le resultaba más divertido que ofensivo. Casi le gustaba aquella muchacha.

Levantó un pie y plantó la bota en el banco, junto a su falda amarilla.

-No es de mi incumbencia, tan sólo siento curiosidad. Usted. Con una maleta. Sola. Las posibilidades son muchas, ¿no cree?-

Ella entornó la mirada y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el puesto de las manzanas.

- ¿Va a alguna parte?- le preguntó él.

-Como bien sabe, lord Potter, me encuentro en un apuro. No quiero que el escándalo en el que estoy metida salpique a mis amistades-

-Ah, ¿entonces se marcha a casa? ¿Vuelve a Bloomsbury Square?-

Ella suspiró profundamente y lo miró de reojo.

-La casa está cerrada hasta que regresen los Dumbeldore-

-Eso la coloca a usted en una situación bastante incómoda, ¿no? ¿Sin familia ni amigos a quienes acudir?-

-Gracias por dejar bien claro lo que es evidente, milord-

Él se hecho a reír.

-¿A dónde piensa ir, señorita Granger?

-Tenía pensado alquilar una habitación en un hostal de damas-

-¿No hay habitaciones libres?

Ella dudo un momento.

-Me temo que no-

-¿Va a volver con los Pattil?

-Pues claro que no – espetó ella.

Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, Harry alzó una ceja.

-¿La están buscando las autoridades señorita Granger?

- Su … supongo que sí-

Lástima. La chica estaba indefensa, sin nadie que la ayudara. Harry intentó ignorar el remordimiento de conciencia. La señorita Granger era el tipo de joven ingenua y alocada que él evitaba a toda costa.

-Entonces, ¿Qué esta haciendo en la calle? ¿No debería buscar algún sitio para esconderse?

-¿No acabo de decirle que no quiero involucrar a nadie en mis problemas?-

Harry sintió la primera punzada de culpa. Albus Dumbeldore había sido uno de los pocos hombres que le habían brindado su confianza. Sólo por eso estaba en deuda con él. Después. Albus había recibido una bala dirigida a Harry, lo que había aumentado aún más la deuda. Ahora que Albus se había casado con Minerva la tía de Hermione, ¿Cómo podía dejar él a su sobrina sóla en un banco de noche?

Pero Harry evitaba escrupulosamente implicarse en las vidas ajenas. Tal vez fuera una simple cuestión de dinero. Sí, podría darle dinero y acabar con aquel asunto.

-Las habitaciones libres se pueden encontrar si se dispone del dinero suficiente, señorita Granger. Estaré encantado de…

-Guárdese sus sucias ganancias, lord Potter. No pueden comprarme lo que necesito-

¿Cómo se atrevía aquella mocosa arrogante y mimada a morder la mano que le daba de comer?

-Maldita sea, señorita Granger, el dinero le servirá para conseguirle una habitación-

-No, milord, no servirá- murmuró ella. Respiró hondo y levantó el mentón en un gesto de desdén- Nadie me alquilará una habitación, porque estoy sola y sin acompañante-

-Yo le contrataré a un acompañante- ofreció él. Ella puso una mueca de exasperación tan típica que Harry casi soltó una carcajada.

-Su dinero no puede comprarlo todo-

-Pero sí lo suficiente-

-A mí no, lord Potter, así que déjeme en paz, si no le importa- dijo ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Aunque me importe?-

-Aun así- confirmó ella.

Él retiró la bota del banco y se cruzo de brazos. ¿Qué podía hacer con ella? Podría encontrarle fácilmente una habitación, pero no sería en una zona de la ciudad muy recomendable, ni en un establecimiento digno de una dama.

-¡Váyase!- espetó ella.

Él se giró, dispuesto a alejarse. Pero entonces lo asaltó la imagen del rostro de Albus Dumbeldore, pálido y lívido por la pérdida de sangre, y se le ocurrió otra idea. La señorita Granger sería un medio excelente para saldar su deuda con Albus. Además manejarla sería un juego de niños.

-¿La preocupa mi nombre o mi reputación, señorita Granger?

-Ambas cosas están más allá de cualquier redención- declaró ella.

-Excelente. Entonces no debería tener ningún problema en aceptar mi hospitalidad-

Ella se quedó tan sorprendida que casi se atragantó.

-¡No puede hablar en serio!-

-Completamente en serio- afirmó él, sorprendiéndose incluso así mismo-Tengo una casa en el West End que ahora mismo está disponible. Tiene muy poco personal, pero podría contratar más si es necesario-

-Pero usted…-

-Prefiero quedar en Convent Garden. No estaríamos compartiendo el mismo alojamiento. Mi ama de llaves cuidará de su… reputación, hasta que yo pueda encontrarle una compañía más adecuada-

-No quiero deberle nada, lord Potter-

-Yo tampoco quiero deberle nada a su primo señorita Granger, pero así son las cosas. Sus circunstancias actuales le permiten beneficiarse de la deuda que contraje con él. Aunque preferiría que después de esto fuera él quien estuviese en deuda conmigo. Es una simple proposición que no le exigirá ser amable conmigo… ni siquiera hablarme, lo cual es preferible, viendo su alarmante falta de cortesía y buenos modales. Le sugiero que acepte la oferta antes de que me lo piense mejor y cambie de idea-

Ella parpadeó y lo miró ligeramente confundida con sus hermosos ojos castaños. Transcurrieron unos segundos en silencio mientras ella parecía considerar sus opciones. O, más bien, su falta de opciones.

Finalmente él le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó, aún dubitativa. Era cálida y fuerte, y parecía insignificante en su palma. Harry sonrió. La señorita Granger quería dejar claro cuánto o detestaba y su nula disposición a tratar con él. Era una esnob y lo consideraba socialmente inferior a ella. Sólo el título de Harry lo había mantenido cerca de su círculo social. Aun así, ella no tenía ninguna otra alternativa razonable, y ambos lo sabían.

La señorita Granger se puso en pie.

-Ésta… ésta es una de las alianzas más extrañas que he visto nunca, lord Potter-

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, señorita Granger, pero no confunda esto con ninguna alianza. Sólo estoy saldando una deuda, sin que para mí suponga ningún inconveniente- aclaró él, agarrando la maleta- De hecho, ésta puede ser la última vez que hablarnos el uno al otro-

…

¿Una casa en el West End? ¡Aquello era una mansión! Estaba situada en la esquina de Curzon Street con Half Moon Street. Berkeley Square estaba a tiro de piedra, y Green Park a pocos pasos. Cielos …

Debía de haberle costado una fortuna a lord Potter. ¡A no ser que se la hubiera ganado en una apuesta a un pobre incauto!

Él abrió la puerta principal, entró sin anunciarse y dejó caer la maleta en el reluciente suelo de mármol. el vestíbulo, tan grande como una capilla, contenía dos escaleras que se encontraban en el rellano de la segunda planta. las puertas a la derecha y a la izquierda eran más altas de lo que Hermione hubiera visto en un palacio o en una iglesia.

Un criado calvo salió de un pasillo oculto tras una de las escaleras tras oír los pasos de lord Potter. Hermione supuso que debía ser el mayordomo.

-¡Milord! No lo esperábamos esta noche- dijo el hombre. Hizo una reverencia y miró a Hermione- ¿Se quedará a cenar?-

-Aún no lo he decidido, Collin. He traído a la señorita Granger para que se quede conmigo. Acaba… acaba de llegar a la ciudad y no se le ocurrió alquilar una habitación por adelantado. Supongo que no tendrás ningún problema en acomodarla-

-No, milord, ninguno-

Collín se giró hacia ella y le hizo una exagerada reverencia. Debía de pensar que era alguien importante. Ella le sonrió y asintió tan regiamente como pudo, teniendo en cuenta lo sorprendida que estaba.

Lord Potter se puso detrás de ella, le levantó el abrigo de los hombros y lo sostuvo mientras ella sacaba los brazos de las mangas. Entonces se lo tendió a Collín y señaló una de las puertas.

-Creo que a la señorita Granger le apetecería una taza de té, Collín. ¿Podrías pedirle a la señora Abott que la lleve a la biblioteca, por favor?-

-Como desee, milord- respondió Collín.

Hizo otra reverencia y volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo.

Hermione siguió la dirección que le indicaba su anfitriónhacía lo que suponía era la biblioteca. Cuando él le abrió la puerta, se detuvo en seco. Una hilera de ventanas al otro lado de la habitación dejaba pasar los últimos rayos de sol, reflejándose en los vasos y jarros de cristal de un gran armario. La biblioteca era amplia y de techo alto, con tres paredes de estanterías llenas de libros forrados en piel de varios tamaños. Un inmenso escritorio ocupaba un rincón. En el extremo opuesto había una chimenea, apagada por el calor veraniego, frente a la que se apiñaban unos cuantos sillones de cuero. Una lujosa alfombra turca de tonos rojizos, castaños y dorados amortiguaba las pisadas.

Lord Potter le indicó los sillones. Había un carrito de té a un lado y una mesa bajo el centro.

-Póngase cómoda, señorita Granger. Enseguida le traerán el té.

Ella lo ignoró y se giró para echar un vistazo a los libros, pasando un dedo por los lomos.

-¿Le gusta leer, señorita Lovejoy?

Ella lo miró y lo vio sirviéndose un vaso de un líquido ambarino. Mientras lo observaba, él volvió a colocar el tapón en la botella y se llevó el vaso a los labios. Con el sol a sus espaldas realzando la elegancia de sus movimientos, Hermione se dio cuenta de que podría ser un hombre encantador si se lo propusiera.

- No he podido leer todo lo que me hubiera gustado- admitió ella, devolviendo la atención a los libros-Hasta hace poco no he tenido mucho tiempo.

Oyó las suaves pisadas sobre la alfombra cuando él se dirigió hacia ella, y pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo cuando alargó una mano sobre su hombro y pasó el dedo índice sobre la fila de libros hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

-Puesto que vas a tener tiempo mientras esperas que tu primo vuelva del continente, ¿puedo recomendarte éste?-le preguntó, sacando el libro de la estantería- Puede que aprendas algo.

Ella tomó el volumen y leyó el título estampado en relieve. Era _La fierecilla domada_, de William Shakespeare. Sintiendo cómo la furia bullía en su interior, se giró y se encontró con lord Potter a escasos centímetros, bloqueándole el paso. Con los ojos entornados, recordó que apenas unos segundos antes había pensado que aquel hombre tenía un cierto encanto duro y atractivo. En el futuro debería tener cuídado con esas estúpidas impresiones.

-Apártese, por favor- le dijo con voz gélida.

Él no hizo el menor movimiento. Hermione se enfureció y levantó las manos para empujarlo, pero él las agarró y las presionó contra su recio torso mientras se giraba con ella, permitiéndole el paso. Hermione creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa asomándose a sus labios, y aquello la irritó todavía más.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le hicieron apartar la atención de aquel lord insufrible. Él le soltó las manos y se apartó.

-Pasa, Collín- dijo en voz alta-

Aferrando el libro que había pensado en arrojarle a la cabeza, Hermione fue hacia los sillones junto a la chimenea. Collín entró con una bandeja plateada que contenía el té, sándwiches y pastas. A Hermione le rugió el estómago y se le hizo la boca agua. ¡Comida! Al menos no se moriría de hambre.

-La señora Abott ha dado órdenes al personal para que preparen la habitación azul para la señorita Granger, milord, y Sally está deshaciendo su equipaje. La cocinera está preparando perdiz con verduras para cenar.

- No voy a quedarme- dijo lord Potter, mirando a Hermione- Los negocios requieren mi atención-

-Como desee, milord- respondió el mayordomo con una reverencia. Salió y cerró las puertas de la biblioteca tras él.

-Sírvase usted misma- le dijo Potter , indicándole la bandeja.

Oh, cuánto desearía despreciar aquella comida, pero el hambre era más fuerte que el orgullo. No había comido desde la reunión en casa de lady Malfoy. Se sirvió una taza de té y usó unas pinzas plateadas para poner un sándwich de berro en un delicado plato de porcelana. Al levantar la mirada vio que Potter la estaba observando, sin ningún atisbo de burla en su expresión.

- No dude en pedir lo que quiera o necesite. Los criados se encargarán de acomodarla. Y, si lo desea, puede hacer uso de la biblioteca-

-Gracias. Aunque voy a estar muy ocupada-

-¿Ocupada?¿Qué tiene que hacer salvo esperar el regreso de su primo?-

-No soy tan superficial como usted cree, lord Potter. Mis intereses van más allá que estar todo el día sentada y leyendo-

-¿Por ejemplo?-

-No es asunto tuyo. Sólo me está ofreciendo alojamiento, ¿recuerda? Lo que yo haga no es de su interés-

-Cierto, pero haría bien esconderse de las autoridades. Y eso significa quedarse en casa haciendo punto-

¡Cielos! ¡Aquel hombre era un completo zopenco!

-Tengo cosas que hacer, lord Harry- repuso. No podía hablarle de las últimas palabras de Jane, pues él también intentaría detenerla. Pero no podía evitar responder a su arrogancia- Tengo… tengo intención de investigar. Me esforzaré lo que sea necesario para limpiar mi nombre-

Harry la miró entornando sus ojos de color esmeralda.

-No puede hacer eso, señorita Granger. Podría ser muy peligroso-

Ella soltó una breve carcajada.

-¿Más peligroso que ser colgada por un crimen que no he cometido?-

-Si se mantiene oculta, las autoridades acabarán descubriendo la verdad-

-Tenía la impresión de que el único propósito de las autoridades era encontrarme. Y cuanto más tiempo malgasten en buscarme, menos probabilidades habrá de encontrar al asesino-

A lord Potter pareció costarle guardar silencio.

-Si permanece aquí su hermana o su prima llegarán dentro de una semana, y para entonces el caso estará resuelto-

-Es un asunto demasiado importante como para quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. si no puede entender eso y decide negarme su hospitalidad lo comprenderé-

Hermione le observó el rostro, esperando su respuesta.

-Jamás interfiero en los asuntos ajenos, señorita Granger. No cuestiono lo que los demás hacen ni por qué lo hacen-

Ella apretó los dientes e intentó controlar su genio antes de responder.

-¡Excelente! Y puesto que ha sido tan amable de recordarme sus principios, estoy segura de que se mantendrá fiel a su costumbre y no se meterá en mis asuntos-

Harry endureció visiblemente la mandíbula.

-Por supuesto-

…

El eco del portazo seguía resonando en los oídos de Harry mientras atravesaba la calle y llamaba a un carruaje. ¡Maldita cría ingenua! Se estaba metiendo en serios apuros.

Bueno, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, puesto que él se negaba a involucrarse personalmente. Su amarga experiencia le había enseñado que no podía cambiar la forma de pensar de las personas ni las decisiones que tomaran, y hacía mucho tiempo que había desistido de intentarlo.

Pero lo que más lo irritaba era reconocer que su reacción era igual que la de cualquier otro hombre que se hacercara a la señorita Granger. Cuando la veía sonreír, su cuerpo y su mente respondían de la forma más primaria posible. Parecía una mujer frágil e indefensa, y él quería acabar con sus enemigos.

Sólo era deseo físico, se repitió.

Durante los últimos años había limitado su actividad sexual a las cortesanas. Todas ellas eran mujeres seductoras y experimentadas, y algunas incluso le habían enseñado ciertas cosas. Lo último que necesitaba o deseaba, ahora y siempre, era una novata insípida, mimada y altanera que le complicara la vida. Si no fuera la sobrina de Albus Dumbeldore…

Bueno, tal vez fuera inocente, pero tenía razón. La policía la buscaba a ella por el asesinato de Jane.

Y por mucho que él quisiera, no podía impedirle que investigara el crimen por su cuenta. Dudaba que alguien la tomara en serio, o que tuviera el mínimo éxito. Lo más probable era que acabaran arrestándola.

En realidad, a él no le importaba que investigase por su cuenta, siempre y cuando no se entrometiera en su propia investigación. Pero ella no iba detrás de Lord Voldemort, así que no era probable que sus caminos se cruzaran. No podía impedir que fuera por ahí haciendo preguntas inútiles, de modo que quizá debería prepararse para las consecuencias.

Sí, se limitaría a verla unos minutos cada día y la dejaría a sus anchas el resto del tiempo. Su primo volvería pronto del continente y se haría cargo de ella. Lo único que esperaba era que eso ocurriera antes de que la señorita Granger se metiera en otro escándalo… o en sus más íntimos pensamientos.

**Lían Potter**

**Nos vemos en otra ocasión n_-**


End file.
